Summer Updates (2016)
by twinsister27
Summary: Just because I don't update the stories during Summer doesn't mean I don't write them! This story is basically my updates about my stories and any recent events that I will update on Saturdays on a biweekly basis. Dates have been chosen very specifically so they will not interfere with overnight camps or cottage trips.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, twinsister27 here! Like the summary said, just because I don't update doesn't mean I don't write during Summer. This story will be updated biweekly with any preogress on my stories or any updates or events happen in my personal life. Speaking of which...

ON JULY 4th IT'S MY 16th BIRTHDAY!

I will be accepting and reading any fanfictions on that day that are made as a birthday present. To be fair, I will read them all at the end of the day (6 PM Central Time) so I will accept any stories before then. If you make one, please tell me via PM that you made one.

In other news, Canada Day was yesterday and I watched a 15-minute firework show, and then walked 20 minutes back to the car with my younger brother (14) and my stepdad and mom.

I have said on my Profile that a Secret Project is coming out. Basic stuff about that:

It is about the children of a Power Rangers team in present day 2015-16.

The children do NOT become Power Rangers and fight evil.

The Power Rangers team the parents were on is from at least a decade ago.

The children are NOT teens.

There are currently 5/6 books written for the series.

There will be a crossover with Young Yellow Ranger considered as Book 7.

There will be at least 3 books after Book 7.

No further details shall be revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday was the Saturday of Ai-Kon so I forgot to post. Anyways, a bit of updates about my life so far:

I have not worked on Young Yellow Ranger at all.

I have started reviewing episodes of Zyuohger and am playing catch-up currently.

One story that is coming in the fall and will be published on October 7th is called Power Rangers Dino Charge Gender Flipped. Basically, the Rangers meet themselves from another dimension where everything is the same except the Ranger's names and genders. It'll be a long one though!


	3. Chapter 3

In writing news, I still have to write, in order of priority that are coming up soon:

Young Yellow Ranger Chapters 7-11

Secret Project Book 5 Chapters 3-6

Power Rangers Dino Charge Gender Flipped Chapters 7-16

A Request I Got Chapter 6-Whenever it ends (those chapters are short, though.)

I'm also volunteering this week (August 2-5) from 8-5 (not paid) and working with kids, so I can only write in the evenings. It'll be fine, though, but sometimes I review fanfics I'm following during the day so I'm more active.

I am also now going to start publishing on ! I've had an account for a long time but now I'm actually publishing there! It's under the same name as here. I'll have to do some catch-up with Young Yellow Ranger so I have Young Yellow Ranger on Monday Wednesday and Fridays, Biweekly. Secret Project will be posted there on Tuesday and Thursday Weekly. Power Rangers Dino Charge Gender Flipped will be on Saturdays weekly. Stories there won't start until September, when my Universal Hiatus ends.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the final update unless I get home on time on the 27th. I am going to be at sleepaway camp for 2 weeks and will not be active during said time.

This whole summer, I've mentioned a Secret Project. The Secret Project's title is called Preteens With Attitude and takes place in Reefside in present day (2015-16). It will be a series of a few chapters long (6 at most) of a lot of stories. It will start on September 1st and will be updated weekly on Thursdays, Saturdays and Sundays.

Young Yellow Ranger will resume on Tuesday on the 13th of September bi-weekly and goes to 11 chapters (5 updates). There will also be a Super Season that starts in February 2017.

On October 7th, a story called Power Rangers Dino Charge: Gender Flipped will be Published and Updated weekly on Thursday and Fridays until it finishes. It will be 15 chapters long.

In October, a Requested Fic will be Publised and Updated on Saturdays and Sundays starting on October 15th. It has very short chapters (drabbles) that will be many chapters. It is not quite done being written but chapters are very short and it has reserved all the weekends from October 15th until January 29th, 2017. There will also be a sequel, which was also requested, ad the reserves also qualify spots for the sequel. The story was requested by Emolichic1 in late May. it's called The Power That Connects Us and The Power That Connects Us-Aftermath. It takes place in present day but uses MMPR Characters and ships.

I have also gotten into writing FNAF fanfiction and have made a fic about the FNAF Musical featuring NateWantsToBattle, Markiplier, and MatPat. I will tweet when these chapters go up. It will be published on October 3rd and will update weekly until it ends on Halloween. I might get into writing NateWantsToBattle fics regularly. If I do, they will probably be published on Mondays.


End file.
